


Little Bird

by ASummerBreeze



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Post Series, wholesome family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASummerBreeze/pseuds/ASummerBreeze
Summary: In her second life after the series finale, Syd is born into a family who loves and cherishes her from the start. Tiny little oneshot full of fluff and happy sunshine.





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Erisden for being my beta yet again. This one goes out to everyone else who loved the Birds little cameo this past season.

Little Bird by ASummerBreeze  
\------

They had been married for quite some time already, when Melanie got the news of their impending addition. It wasn’t something they had even discussed in a while, they had made a passive effort earlier on and it had never happened. Both had come to assume it wouldn’t and then, after one rough snow storm, here they were. Still, even with the briefest, wavering moment of uncertainty, shock, they hadn’t even discussed options. Love between them grew into love between them all. 

She arrived on a crisp autumn day. 

They had just gotten to the point where it felt like she may never come. Oliver at bedtime every night would press his ear to Melanie’s swollen belly and listen. He’d tell her everything that the little voice would tell him from the inside. Sometimes she knew he was just kidding around, like when he told her that the baby didn’t care for the curry they had for dinner, comparing it to what it would taste like if a fast food restaurant was microwaving chili and selling it as homemade. Then sometimes, he would tell her that all he could hear were very basic thoughts. Ideas that they didn’t even really know the words for. Warm. Sleep. Grow. A recurring fondness for the soft voice that spoke to them every day, and that he had told them the word for this: Mummy. 

The last night, Oliver had pressed his ear to her navel, sat like that for a long moment with his face thoughtful. Then he had shifted up into his spot next to her, relaxed and yawned to sleep before casually telling Melanie that the baby was going to come the next day.

She had thought he was crazy. And then the tearing pain of her first contractions had awoken her just after dawn.

It wasn’t uncommon for fathers to opt out of the messier parts of becoming fathers, and before that day Melanie might have thought Oliver to be a man of his time. However, he didn’t miss a moment, after he called the midwife, he stayed with her until the very end. There he was, sat behind her in the bed, legs around hers, arms under her own, chin on her shoulder. His gentle whispers, assurances, kisses coaxed her through the whole ordeal. His favorite satin pajamas were sacrificed as was the bedding. Just when it seemed like it was all too much and she was too tired to climb that hill, the end result of her straining came into the world at 12:41 PM.

The midwife announced that it was a girl and Oliver sobbed softly into Melanie’s ear. She turned her head to him and they had a moment together. He whispered how much he loved her and she smiled exhaustedly, returning the sentiment. He pressed his lips to her temple and watched as the cord was cut and the midwife’s assistant used a clean towel to wipe off (well, Oliver blocked out what it was) everything on the newborn. She was a deep, red-purple at first. Some light peppering of hair that was stained in the process of her birth, but she was chubby and normal, and absolutely perfect.

For a moment they counted her fingers and toes silently, but together. The midwife shifted her onto Melanie’s belly to sprawl over her chest and let them have a little moment together. The assistant was wiping her back and bottom now, and the Birds took a brief moment to look into her little face as she finally let loose her first cry. Both parents had tears in their eyes, and both were thinking the same thing, she sounded like a warrior. The assistant briefly moved across the room with the baby to weigh her and then swaddle her before returning with the little bundle she had become, and transferring her into Melanie’s arms. 

Melanie looked down at her, a hand gently stroking the top of her head, Oliver leaned to peer over her shoulder. He was the first to finally speak. “A daughter,” he remarked, his voice sounded like he was in a far-off place. Melanie couldn’t help but smile more, nodding.

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Just like her Mummy,” came his warm reply, and he kissed her cheek. “It’s been such a long time since I ever dared to imagine you like this. You’re far more beautiful together than anything I could have ever dreamed.”

Melanie’s eyes immediately pricked with tears and she sucked in a shaky breath, smiling at the babe once more as her little eyes blinked partially. They all stayed quiet for a few moments, Oliver’s fingertip moving to gently stroke along their daughter’s chubby little cheek. She stirred slightly, but drifted easily into sleep. “We never did settle on a name.”

There was a tiny moment’s pause, and Melanie smiled, looking back at him. “Sydney,” she announced, returning her gaze to the newborn.

Oliver’s grin warmed the whole room a little and he kissed her shoulder gently. “Where did you come up with that?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I just… I feel like that’s her name. What she’s meant to be called.” 

Nodding, Oliver replaces Melanie’s hand smoothing through the tiny little patches of fuzz on the baby’s head. They’re so soft, possible the softest thing he has ever touched. “Sydney Bird. You know. My mother’s maiden name was Barrett. That would make an embarrassing enough middle name.”

Melanie laughed, her fingers caressing his. “Sydney Barrett Bird. Sydney Melody Barrett Bird.”

“Oh, tying in music. I like that.” He kissed his wife’s cheek, smiling into the skin. “You do realize I’m just going to call her Little Bird, don’t you?”

They both chuckled, but Melanie sighed softly, blissfully, nodding her understanding. “Yes, I expected no less of you, boy or girl.” Her words were soft, not annoyed or disappointed. She was completely fine with that. She was blissfully happy with them, and that was all that mattered.

“I love you, Melanie Bird,” Oliver whispered, kissing her cheek again before kissing his fingertip and pressing it to Sydney’s cheek. “And I love you, my Little Bird. Happy birthday, darling.”

Beaming as the baby’s eyes opened just a tad at that, Melanie nodded. “Happy birthday, little Sydney. We love you so much already, we can’t wait to watch you grow up!”


End file.
